Bang Bang Kiss!
by DefinitelyAnon
Summary: Bayonetta happens to be staying with Luka, but what happens when she reveals her feelings with him. Are things going to turn out for the best or the worst? Read to find out.  Smut/Romance
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : So. I decided to fix this. Seems like people don't really write on this topic but I loved this pairing. ^.^  
**

_**DISCLAIMER: Hideki Kamiya Is the owner of Bayonetta, He is a wonderful person and I'm thankful to be able to use his characters!  
**_

**Bang Bang Kiss!  
**

Chapter 1: Come here, Chesire

"Hey Bayonetta. Now that it's all over with. . . What are you gonna do?" Luka inquisitively gazed towards the wide awake Bayonetta whom was laying on his couch flipping channels on his .T.V.

nonchalantly. "Well. I'm pretty uncertain at the moment but I suppose I'll just stick around here. What do you say,Cheshire?" She then lowered her glasses to the bridge of her nose, nimble fingers

brushed against the deep purple lollipop which seemed to be the Umbran witch's trademark nowadays. Things had cooled down ever since Jubileus's Defeat with the help of Jeanne. "Now that you

mention it. I suppose I'll just find my way. Vigrid isn't as difficult a place as you would think it."His eyes trailed down her slightly long figure,stopping to admire how she was wearing nothing other than

one of his short sleeved Grey shirts which stopped at her mid thigh. She looked great to him dressed in just that, at least it was his own opinion. An awkard silence seeming to fly around the small

apartment as the male slowly walked towards her.

His heart seeming to be stuck in his throat. He didn't know what was compelling him to keep moving. What made him act as stupid as this. To be getting close to the very woman whom killed his father

so many years ago. Stopping infront of the young woman he simply sighed lightly. She couldn't help but admire his nicely built physique. The tanned skin of his bare chest making her smile lightly. He

stood before her wearing his favorite pair of leather like material for pants which trailed to his bare feet. Her hands seemed to ache to touch his flesh yet she held herself back.

"Is there a reason your standing infront of me blocking my vie-"His slightly chapped lips pressed against her soft warm ones in attempt to keep her from speaking any further. He couldn't keep his heart

from going wild like it was right now. Her beautiful pale hands brushing against his shoulder length brunette locks as she mearly closed her eyes, entertaining his thoughts on if she truly felt anything

for him. A human. There was so much difference between them yet this one little kiss seemed to fix the gap that was forever seperating them. In his mind at the least. The male jerked back quickly,

Ocean blue irises widened in shock. He felt so ashamed, How could he succumb to such a desire. Let her see his weak side. What was he thinking, He had no idea. " I'm so sorry. . . "He hissed dashing

off through the small living room of the apartment and slamming the door of his room behind him. He raised his slightly calloused hands and rubbed them against his rugged face,gulping down the guilt

that had rised inside his chest. ****

**_Did I really do something like that? How could I? She must think I'm some kind of dirtbag. I'm sure she'd have no interest in someone like me in the first place. I'll just pretend I _**

**_never did that. Pretend none of that happened._**

It felt like the time was ticking by. So slowly. That he sat in his king sized bed sulking at such an unworthy action. Maybe he surely did have such feelings for her. This want,no. This NEED to protect her.

To see her smiling at him and always joking. He couldn't help himself. But what could he possibly have to offer her. He was nothing but a mere photographer. A person unworth Bayonetta's time.

Wasn't he right? He was positive she'd rather have someone who could supply her wants. He had barely anything besides his apartment. And not a lot of compensation if she was after that.

**Bang.**

"Cheshire. Are you in there?" Bayonetta murmered softly as she entered the darkened room, Taking in the beauty. It was a spectacular room,a light mocha color painted onto the walls with a matching

mahogany dresser which held marvelous carving patterns. A small shelf of books in the left corner of the room near the Window but the blinds were closed making the room have its own artificial night.

Peering towards the right she noticed the king sized bed wrapped in lovely crimson satin. The pillows themselves looking like an antique marvel that he might have purchased at a fair. Her deep

chocolate eyes then catching sight of the moving figure laid back on the bed fully, Luka. "Cheshire. . . What's the matter?" She whispered lightly,padding through the room until she stood against the

bed next to Luka,Reaching out a petite hand to stroke his wavy strands. "I didn't mean to kiss you. I'm sorry. I just- "I found it quite cute." Her words stopping him cold as she then lowered her

face,stopping mere millimeters to slip off the customized frame glasses of hers and lay them against the deep creme colored nightstand which held his Camera. Her soft lips brushing onto his in a chaste

kiss, Their hands intertwining as he slowly rolled over to bring her beneath him on his comfortable bed. She was initating this with him. He wasn't by any means wrong for feeding into his needs. He

found no reason to stop, especially when she seemed to be beckoning him. "Luka."She breathed against his mouth eagerly as he then dipped back down to take her mouth hungrily against his own,

Their needs seeming to clash into one another. She clumsily fumbled with his belt buckle. Tugging harshly in attempts to get it loose only caused Luka to snicker at her failing attempts as he then

distributed weight on one of his arms to help her out." Is that better?" He cooed as she grabbed a handful of his hair and brought their lips back together quickly,pressing her hips into his hotly.

"Don't stop. More."She groaned as he found himself yanking her shirt upwards in a wonton motion. His hands grasping her breasts as he massaged her attention wanting mounds,leaning closer and

clamping his mouth over her left nipple,suckling softly while glancing towards the surprised woman whom arched her back at his ministrations. She didn't want him to stop,She loved the feeling

overwhelming her body. A sensation she seemed to have never met before in her life."Luka. Ah, please."She whined as he slid a hand downwards,stroking against her thighs enough to feel the

moisture collecting from how bad she wanted him. He could definitely tell she'd wanted him for the longest. "Oh God. Bayonetta." He groaned as his eyes seemed to roll back into his head at her hands

sliding into his pants and rubbing against his bulge. She seemed to quirk her brows in a curiousity. She hadn't the slightest idea of what he wanted but in a way she figured their wants happened to

correspond.

_To Be continued. . ._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hello there my lovely audience! I bet you all missed me~ I've been busy but I figured that since it's 2012 I would work extra hard to finish this up and make it become part of a series. Anywho, I'm sure you are all anxious to read my works. Onwards! And also thank you for all of the feedback!**

_**DISCLAIMER: Hideki Kamiya Is the owner of Bayonetta, He is a wonderful person and I'm thankful to be able to use his characters!**_

The room was filled with the loud groans of Luka as his hips bucked into the Witch's hand. "B...Bayonetta." He shivered, large hands gripping onto the bed sheets so

tightly that his knuckles had became a sickly shade of pearl white. "Mm, I have an idea..." The male's deep voice momentarily stopping her as she pulled away enough to

sit up against his plush bed. Her legs spread seductively, hands placed between her thighs as if to hide her most intimate spot from his vision. There was no reason for

him to refuse his muse, especially in such wanting poses. "You have no idea...How beautiful you are." Husky, the only way she could describe his voice, those gentle

chocolate brown eyes spying on her aching body from behind that device. The click of the shutter alerting her to change her facial expression. She licked her lips and laid a

fingertip along the rim of her dark glasses. How could something so precious have stumbled into his life? Why in hell's name was she so irresistible? "You look so good.

Pose for me some more...Won't you, Bayonetta?" He wafted the strawberry scent off of her, how hungry she was capable of making him.

His face right now was just too priceless, the way his lips were parted slightly and glistening. How hungry his eyes seemed as they drank in her body. The pure beauty of

his need for her. "Yes my dear Cheshire?" Something about that nickname, he just never was able to rid himself of it, Or her. "Mmmm." Luka's lower lip quivered, his jaw

locked as she stretched her gorgeous lithe figure. Why did he feel so dirty to be taking photos of his sexy Umbran in one of her most sexy moments. Within seconds, She

leaned over the edge of the bed enough to teasingly run her tongue along his throbbing cock, His hand grasped onto her lengthy jet black tresses tightly. "Fuck..." He

sighed loudly, How much weaker could he feel next to her? Bayonetta's fingertips grasped his camera, tugging it away to lay it gingerly onto the floor. "Won't you have

me?" Wrong choice of words.

She found herself laid out on her back with her thighs on either side of his bony hips. The perverse Cheshire of hers grinned as if he was the cat with the cream. "Oh my,

Look how ready you seem. How badly, do you want it?" Now it was his turn to tease and torture her. "So bad." Her back arched, she craved his touches, to feel him

throbbing tip brushing against her glistening opening as he then thrust his hips back against her own. "Ah!" The soft 'Slch' of him slipping within her warm folds,

marvelously indescribable.

**So good...So good! I can't hold on..**

"Oh...Oh...Bayonetta..."He ground himself into her as if that could save his thoughts. She didn't fight for dominance, she'd given up as soon as he joined himself with her

needy little body. "Nhh! D..Don't stop." Those sweet pants, The smell of faint strawberry on her breath from all of those lollipops he'd always witnessed her suckling on.

She didn't speak, instead her actions represented what he was easily expressing. Their lips met relentlessly, Bodies connecting in an even more intimate level than

Bayonetta had ever expected. Luka's nails pierced Bayonetta's hipbones as his thrusts grew rougher. She didn't seem to mind, instead she assisted him and ground into

him painfully hard. "Mmm! Cheshire..." He slipped his tongue within her mouth once again, there would be no more waiting. He would show her what she made him feel.

They rolled until she laid atop him, her long hair draping along her beautifully pale shoulders as he worked her hips into his own. All he could focus on anymore was solely

her. Those plump,round breasts of hers bouncing wildly in correspondence to their love-making. "So close!" He gritted his teeth so harshly, he could have sworn they

would break. She suddenly cried out his name, her facial expression melting away from that sexually deviance into embarrassment and want as she clamped down on him,

the waves of an orgasm crashing onto her. "Oh Bayonetta!" Bringing her down into a final thrust, he filled her with his milky seed, She drained him of it completely. The

couple laid there basking within each other with no words to exchange. For some odd reason, Luka was at loss of words. As badly as he desired to tell her, Why ruin the

moment between the two of them if they were this way now? "...H..How was i- The most amazing orgasm I've had in ages." His cheeks tinged pink, she thought he was

that capable that he'd given her such a memorable experience. "I want to tell you something.." **I'm gonna do it! Finally, I've been waiting to tell her for so- "**How about

in the morning? I am tired...Let's just sleep." She curled up against his side, tracing her lovely fingertips along his abdomen, causing the muscles within to involuntarily

spasm. He sighed, it would have to be put off once again. "Good night.." His brunette waves splayed along the pillow beneath him as he attempted to catch some shut

eye. . .

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
